Stay With Me?
by TheStarsAreAlwaysThere
Summary: Takes place in SK.Rose and Dimitri succumb to their love when Rose gets taken away during the rescue mission. Dimitri must find her before its too late and Rose must try to live. Pleas read. better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my first FanFic so I would apprediate some support and kind words as wel as constructive critism **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters. Richelle Mead doez!**

Chapter One

RPOV

The worst thing that could've possibly happened just did. The Strigoi attacked St. Vladimir's Academy. There were a lot of deaths. It was a big loss to the guardians and the school. And of course this all had to happen on the night that Dimitri and I finally gave in to our love. We made love in the cabin that Tasha had stayed in during her visit and we decided we could make this work. Even though the school had just suffered a tremendous loss, I could hardly contain my happiness. I knew it was selfish, but right then, with us holding hands and walking around campus, I didn't care. He loves me. _Dimitri loves me!_

I remember the exact word he said to me after we made love and were still laying together on the bed. "I love you, Roza," he had told me, "and I will always be there for you. I won't let anything bad happen to you." It was a promise that I had returned to him as well. I felt a small smile creep up my face and I knew Dimitri noticed it.

He proved it when he looked down at me and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"I know it's selfish to be thinking these things, especially with everything terrible that has happened, but… um I was thinking about us… being together," I answered, looking down at the slightly snow covered grass we're walking on.

Dimitri pulled me up to a tree so that we were hidden by the shadows form anyone passing by. He lifted my chin up and our eyes locked. What I saw in his dark eyes took my breath away. I saw passion, desire, sorrow, and most of all…love. I could see that he loves me so, so much.

"I don't think that is selfish at all. I think that, in times like this, it is better to appreciate what you have rather than what you have lost," he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, "There you go with the Zen lessons again, Comrade."

I thought he might get mad at me, but instead he kissed me. He reached his hand out and cupped my face while bringing his lips down so that they barely brushed against mine. His hand moved from my face and slipped behind my head, tangling into my hair, and tilting my head up towards his. Our lips met and the electricity seemed to hum stronger than normal and I didn't ever want to pull away. The kiss deepened until we needed to break for air.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Dimitri. You are my everything," I breathed.

We kissed one last time before heading back inside with the guardians. I could tell that Dimitri was a little nervous to go into the Strigoi's hideout. The kiss we had shared was stronger, harder, more desperate, as if he was unsure if he would ever be able to kiss me again. I didn't want to think about being separated from him though. Alberta and my mother told us it was time to head to the caves for the rescue mission I had insisted on. Dimitri and I walked together. We didn't hold hands, but his presence was enough to calm me and make me feel safe. I felt like I could walk across a war zone and come out unscratched when he is beside me.

When soon arrived at the caves. I took a deep breath and heard others doing the same. Dimitri squeezed my shoulder in a mentoring, reassuring way. Finally we entered the caves. It was slow at first but once the first Strigoi was killed, there were Strigoi everywhere. I had my own Strigoi to fight and Dimitri went on ahead with the others. As soon as I staked the Strigoi, I hurried to catch up with them. When we arrived at two different paths, we broke off into two groups. Unfortunately, Dimitri was in the other group going left and I was in the group going right. We found a bunch of captives that had been taken and we sent them out the way we had just cleared of Strigoi.

We were almost at the other opening of the cave. I could hear the other group fighting off some more Strigoi and I quickly thought about Dimitri and hoped he was ok before controlling those thoughts again. Our passageway appeared to be clear so a few of the guardians in front of our group went to help the others. As half the group departed about seven Strigoi jumped in front of us. They had been hiding in an alcove that no one had noticed in the rush of the fight. I heard a few screams erupted around me, but I didn't look around to see who it was or why. I was facing off with the same Strigoi that was so intent on killing Lissa. Nathan I think his name was… We circled eachother landing and blocking blows. A Strigoi that had been staked was pushed into my Strigoi and he stumbled. That was all I needed. As I got an opening to his heart I gripped my stake tightly and lunged at him. At the last minute another Strigoi attacked me from behind and I lost my grip on my stake. My head was killing me from the blow, but the fact that I wasn't unconscious yet was a pretty god sign. I looked around for my stake, starting to panic. I finally got a glimpse of it and when I reached to grasp it a foot came down and smashed my arm. And holy shit did it hurt! I knew it was broken. My hand was twisted wrong and I couldn't even feel my arm.

I looked up to see Nathan laughing at me. He got down and straddled my waist, pinning my healthy hand above my head. He punched me in the ribs then and I let out a little whimper at the sickening sound of breaking bone. Nathan just smiled in amusement, then leaned down and bit into my neck. I knew I was going to die now. Or maybe I would become undead. Either way I would have to leave my whole life behind. _This is it,_ I said to myself, _this is the end. I can just feel it._ I opened my eyes for the last time only to see that everyone was practically gone and that there were a ton of bodies on the ground next to me. Then I blacked out.

**So… What do you think? Review, please, so I will no to continue or not. Thanks for reading **** I will hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of it's characters, Richelle Mead does! **** Although I really wish I owned Dimitri…. Haha**

Chapter 2

DPOV

The sun was setting and both of the guardian groups were finally out of the caves. Many guardians were lost, but not nearly as many that had died in the battle last night. There were only a few Strigoi left, but the guardians are too weak to go back in and fight them. I looked around frantically trying to find her. Roza. My Roza. Where could she be? My eyes rested on the five feet of Guardian Hathaway, Roza's mother. Her face was not the carefully controlled mask that she usually kept it in. Instead it was streaked with tears and dirt. Her expression showed distraught and a deep sadness shown in her eyes. I kept searching for my Roza. She couldn't be dead. Janine must be crying about some other loss. Right? I mean, how could they kill _my_ Roza? I wasn't giving up hope yet. Maybe she had already returned with the earlier group that rescued the hostages. Yes, she must be with them.

Alberta announced that we must return to the academy immediately before the Strigoi attack us again. We ran for the school grounds. It was slow and hard, though. I know I have a broken hand and at least a sprained ankle. I was also supporting Yuri, another guardian that works at the school. He has a broken leg and can't run well. We eventually arrived at the school only a half hour after sun down. We were all gathered in the guardian's building to reorganize. As soon as the sun came back up a party will sent back to the caves to retrieve the dead and possibly any live people that the Strigoi left behind.

As soon as I walked through the doors I scanned the crowd for Rose. I didn't see her, but I found a friend of hers. It was Eddie, another senior novice. He was with Rose in Spokane and was probably the reason that Rose felt so strongly about forming a rescue party for the taken. Eddie had been one of the taken and I don't think Rose would've forgiven herself if she had done nothing to help him, ever since Mason died. I walked over to him with my guardian mask in place. His eyes also held sadness and my thoughts immediately went back to Guardian Hathaway. _No!_ I scolded myself. _No it must just be over all the friends and guardians we have lost. _My reasoning was weak and some inner part of me argued that Rose may not have made it out. I pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to let my mask slip.

"Have you seen Rose? I can't find her anywhere," I asked him.

Tears welled up in his eyes and I steeled myself for the response I would surely receive. Eddie shook his head and finally looked into my eyes.

"Guardian Belikov, she was attacked by two Strigoi. She never made it out," tears were now streaming down his face. I couldn't blame him, he had already lost Mason to Strigoi and now Rose too. I locked all my muscles, not letting my mask fall from my face or the tears form in my eyes. "I should've gone back. I could've saved her. It's all my fault!" he exclaimed angrily and punched the wall behind him.

I looked at him. Those were my thoughts. _I _should've gone back. _I_ could've saved her. It's all _MY_ fault! _It's all my fault she's gone. It's all my fault. _"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do without getting yourself killed," I told him reassuringly, "You didn't even have a stake." He nodded but the tears were still streaming down his face. I was going to lose it if I didn't get out of here soon. Luckily Alberta called us to attention just then and told us to check into the medical clinic and then go to bed. I kept my thoughts incoherent. I couldn't think of her right now, not yet. Dr. Olendzki led me to a room where Lissa was and she looked up at me when I walked in. I was going to have to tell her about Rose, it's the least I can do for her. She took my hand and healed me. It was weird feeling. I had never been healed before but it was like cold, hot, then cold again. I looked around the room and noticed Adrian sitting in a corner. I didn't smell any of the usually cloves or alcohol. He must not have been drinking today, so that he could help with the healings.

"Where's Rose?" Lissa asked, "I thought she'd be with you." Something told me that she must've known about Rose and me, but I didn't bring it up. I swallowed hard and loud unsure of how to say it.

"Princess, she's gone," my voice broke at the end and I could feel my mask melting away. "Two Strigoi attacked her and she never came out of the caves," I explained. Her face went blank, but I heard a small intake of breath from Adrian. I knew he liked her, but I never noticed the extent of his love until now. Tears fell down off his face and he stormed angrily out of the room. I turned my attention back to Lissa. She would need the most comfort and protection. I waited for her to react, but she just stood there. "Princess?" I asked. She didn't look good. She dropped, her legs giving way beneath her and I noticed that she wasn't breathing. Panic took me over as I caught her before hitting the ground. I sat her up with her back against the wall and slumped down next to her. I gently shook her shoulders. "Breathe, Princess, breathe. Everything will be okay, everything will be okay," I told her, though I was having difficulty believing that myself. She took a few shaky breaths and then started sobbing. I put my arm around her to comfort her and she buried her head into my chest.

"How can she be gone?" she cried, "She promised she'd come back! She promised!" she yelled in between sobs. It was then that I felt the hot tears in my eyes and the salt water dripping down my face. _She was gone. My Roza is gone._ I was sad and angry at the same time. I didn't know what to do so I locked my feelings back up and put on my guardian mask in hope that it might stay on this time. I held on to Lissa while she cried, gently rocking her back and forth until Christian came in and took her out of my arms. He looked at us both sympathetically and led Lissa to the Moroi dorms.

I left the clinic and went back to my room, collapsing on the bed. I was so tired, but I was still crying and it took awhile for me to fall into any form of sleep at all. When I opened my eyes I saw Rose. She was sitting next to me looking as beautiful as ever. "Roza…" I breathed, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her passionately. She smiled and looked into my eyes lovingly. I thought I would never get to hold her again. I was the happiest man alive in that moment. "Why did you leave me Roza? Why didn't you come back?" I asked burying my face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. There was pain in her eyes in response to the hurt she had caused me. "Dimitri?" she asked softly and I looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Will you do something for me?"

I nodded. "Anything," I told her.

"Kill me," she said watching the horror that spread across my face. "Free me. Free my soul. Please?" She begged me desperately.

"Of course Roza. I will always love you," I told her as she started to fade.

"I love you, Dimitri." Then she was gone.

I opened my eyes and realized I was covered in sweat. I sighed and tears filled my vision again. My Roza needs me. She needs me to set her free and I won't let her down this time. I walked to the bathroom, peeling off the bloody clothes I still had on from the fight. I took a shower and got dressed, thinking of Roza the whole time. I thought of how perfect that night in the cabin was, how beautiful. I remember looking into her eyes and seeing how much she absolutely loves me. I remembered feeling nervous for my first time. I didn't want to disappoint her. I still didn't know if she had slept with other men, but at that moment I didn't care, just as long as she loved me. I remember the feel of her skin against mine, the electricity that sparked with every kiss and touch. I remember the wonderful sensation of holding her in my arms and knowing that she is mine. She is all mine. These memories only made the tears come faster and the sobs more violent. I have to set her free I owe it to her to set her soul free. She will not be controlled by the monster that has taken her. I will save her. I promise.

**What did you guys think? Please review! And if anyone has any ideas they would like to share, including names for some new characters please let me know! You'll get credit for your ideas in the beginning of the chapters that I use them. Thank you! Chapter three should be up by tomorrow. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update! So here's the new chapter. Shout out to Destinee Rose Belikov for the great review and the names (Elena is being used in this chapter)! ;-) Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters. Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

Chapter 3

RPOV

I woke up in a semi- comfortable position. My head was killing me and my body felt weak and exhausted. I didn't want to open my eyes and when I heard a voice next to me, I decided to listen to what the voice is saying before I open my eyes.

"You think she's awake yet?" the voice whispered. It was a girl's voice, strong and confident. She must a guardian, I realized.

"I don't know, I can't tell. Be patient Elena, I'm sure she'll wake up soon," answered another whispered voice. It was a man's voice. Hmm so the woman's name is Elena. The man had a slight Russian accent, but it was not as beautiful as Dimitri's. Dimitri… Where am I anyways? The last thing I remember was being bit by that Strigoi. _Oh my God!_ I thought panicked, _I'm a Strigoi! That must be what happened, right? Unless… Wait am I dead? I didn't feel dead, but I was really drained..._ I decided I should open my eyes. If I'm dead I shouldn't have any thing to worry about. My eye lids flutter then opened completely. I looked around, trying to identify the room I was in, but failed. Then I noticed that two pairs of eyes were watching me, studying me intently. I looked back at a pair of blue eyes. They weren't blue like Christian's, more like a dark blue. They belonged to the woman I assumed to be Elena. Then I turned towards the man. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and his eyes held sadness and sympathy.

I got the feeling that we shouldn't be talking, so I whispered quietly. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were taken here by the Strigoi. Your head was bleeding pretty badly before, but it stopped a little while ago. You'll probably be a little tired, but other than that you should be fine. We aren't really sure where we are. All we know is that we're trapped in this basement with a lot others. The Strigoi split us up into small groups per room. Four Strigoi are currently guarding each door, hence the lack of restraints on us. The doors are locked as well, but this group isn't taking any chances with us." It was Elena who answered. I took a moment to let it all sink in. We couldn't be trapped here. There must be a way out. There's always a way out… Right?

"Who are you? How long have you guys been here?" I asked them anxiously.

"Woah woah, slow down there. One question at a time," The man laughed quietly. I smiled and bit my lip expectantly. He continued once he finished his laughter. "My name is Alik and this is Elena. We are guardians captured and taken here after an attack on our charges. We have been here for two days, but we've been captives to the Strigoi for about two weeks," he told me. I was confused and it must have shown on my face because he started whispering to me again. "They don't like to stay in one location for too long, afraid they might get discovered I assume," he explained.

"What do they want with us? Why haven't they just killed or turned us yet?"

"We aren't sure yet. We think they might be looking for a particular guardian before they kill us," Elena responded. I tried to think. _What would a Strigoi want with a guardian? And who is this guardian they are looking for, anyway?_ My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly found myself at the academy. Alberta is speaking to the large crowd, including me, that is gathered before her. Wait. I'm not there, I'm locked in a basement. Then it hit me. I'm in Lissa's head! I was so happy to see she is alright.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, a senior novice, student, friend, daughter, loved one, and family who risked and lost her life to save the lives of others. We will always remember her as a hero and keep her close to our hearts. Without her the Moroi and Dhampirs that had been taken would not be with us today," Alberta said with tears spilling over down her cheeks. Lissa was crying too and so were Christian and Eddie who are sitting next to her. The feelings I felt from her are terrible. They have the same darkness as the feelings she would get when she cut herself. Devastation, grief, misery, loss, pain and others so terrible that they can't be named or described are tearing her apart and making her cry. Violent sobs wracked her body and I wished so much to be there and to tell Lissa that everything was going to be okay. It hurt for me to see her like this. Then I thought of Dimitri and sure enough, as if he had known what I would do, he placed a hand on my- Lissa's shoulder and told her that I wouldn't want her to grieve and that everything would be okay. She was having a hard time believing it and when she looked up at Dimitri I could tell that he was having a hard time believing everything is okay as well. I had never seen him so vulnerable. His face wasn't streaked with tears like everyone else's, but in his eyes I could see that he was too upset for words and was trying to hide his despair. It broke my heart having to see him like that.

I pulled out of Lissa's head to find Alik shaking my shoulders gently with a concerned look. I blinks and felt hot tears roll down my face I wiped them away hastily.

"Are you okay?" Alik asked, worry filling his words. I nodded and took in a shaky breath. This reminded me a lot of my first practice with Dimitri. I had gotten sucked into her head and we ended up in a position similar to the one Alik and I are in now. "What happened?" Alik asked me, puling me away from my memories.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and then looked at them. "I have a bond with my friend. Sometimes when her emotions spike, I get pulled into her head," I explained and they nodded taking the news in calmly. "She was at a memorial for the people who have died. I was on that list," I told them and watched as understanding flashed through their eyes.

Then Elena suddenly asked, "Can you talk to her? Can she get us help?" I shook my head.

"No. It only works one way. She can talk to me and I can feel her emotions, but she can't do the same with me." But… An idea suddenly came to mind. If I go to sleep then Adrian can visit me in my dreams. I hope he still tries to enter my dreams even thought he thinks I'm dead. I didn't tell Elena or Alik about this. Spirit is still a new concept to most people and I didn't want to freak anyone out or risk them telling everyone if we ever get out of here. Instead I asked them an unrelated question in the hopes of changing the subject. "What do you think the Strigoi want? Or who?"

They both shrugged. "Don't know," Elena said.

"Have any of you tried to escape?" I asked them.

"No. We can't. They are holding Moroi somewhere in the house and told us if we try to escape then they will kill them," Alik whispered this so soft that I barely heard him.

_They come first._ They always come first. We needed to escape, but we can't be responsible for their deaths. I studied the room I was in. I was trying really hard not to freak out. If I freak out I won't be good for anything. There were no windows in the room, only one door and a few blankets and pillows lying around. It was pointless, though, to try to find away out. Two trained guardians who have _already_ finished their training couldn't find their way out, so what makes me think I can? I realized that I was starting to hyperventilate and took a few deep breaths. Panicking wouldn't get me anywhere. _Come on Rose! Think! You managed to escape in Spokane, _I told myself, _you can do it here. _Just then three Strigoi came in. One of them was Nathan. I hate him so much. I was about to jump up and attack him when Alik grabbed my hand. I looked at him questioningly and he slightly shook his head at me. I guess the bloodlust had been pretty obvious on my face.

Nathan walked in front of us, stopping when he got to me. He bent down to look me levelly in the eye and smiled wickedly. "One of the toughest guardians of them all, ladies and gentlemen, Rose Hathaway!" he announced to no one in particular. I heard Elena gasp and saw Alik's eyes go wide before they could control themselves again. I didn't understand their reaction, but decided it probably wasn't a good thing. "I've been looking for you for a while now. You will be awakened and you _will_ lead us to the Dragomir girl," he told me with a smile. "But," he continued, "not before you suffer. You see I was very close to my brother Isaiah, but you killed him and that just pissed me off. If you weren't so important I'd probably have killed you off by now." He smirked and I just glared at him.

"You'll never get to Lissa, you bastard!" I screamed. I jumped up and attacked Nathan. The others just watched while circled each other. I got in some pretty good hits until he slammed me into the cold, cement wall.

"Sorry to say that you don't really have a choice in the matter," he said with such a faked pleasantness that it sent shivers down my spine. Still pinning me against the wall, he leaned his mouth to my neck. My heart sped up with excitement and fear. I struggled, but quickly realized I was going nowhere. I have a feeling that thins is going to hurt.

"What can't handle it?" I forced as much patented Rose bravado into those words a I could, but I don't think he fell for it.

"Patience my little blood whore," he said. He did NOT just call me a blood whore. I started to struggle again, this time with success. I was able to kick out his leg, which made him stumble, and slip out of his grip on me. I then did a roundhouse kick, but he easily blocked it. We were circling again and no one else moved. I knew attacking him was pointless. Even if I did manage to pin him, what would I kill him with? Nathan punched me hard in the face, causing my cheek to bleed. I stumbled back, but managed to regain my footing just in time for him to pin me to the wall again. Only this time he didn't hesitate. His fangs bit down into my neck roughly and I let out a small whimper of pain. The endorphins were making me dizzy and I felt my legs fall out from beneath me from the blood loss. We he finally finished my vision was blurry and the pure bliss of the bite was still buzzing around in my head. He threw me into the opposite wall and I faintly heard my head cracking, but I felt no pain. I slid down to the floor next to Elena. Then, just like before, I blacked out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This chapter sucked right? I couldn't think of anything to write without Rose getting into a fight… :] Review! I want to know what you guys think so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I got a lot of awesome reviews from my last chapter and I hope that this chapter will be just as good :] There was some confusion about why Elena and Alik gasped when Rose and the Strigoi were talking. They gasped from both shock and amazement. You'll find out why soon I promise! I hope that clears things up for people! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

DPOV

After the memorial for those who had died or turned Strigoi, I went to my room and cried for the first time in over ten years. My Roza- dead!- because of me! It was all my fault. I should've insisted on her staying at the academy or maybe I should have stayed close to her when we were in the caves. _Why am I being punished? _I thought back to what Rhonda had told me at the Royal Court. "You will lose what you value most, so treasure it while you can," is what she told me. _Roza,_ I thought to my horror as I realized I value her more than my own soul. This was all my fault which is why it needs to be _me_ to kill her and free her soul. I was leaving tonight while everyone is asleep. Alberta knows I'm leaving, but I haven't been able to tell Lissa yet. I know Rose would want me to stay and protect her… but I need to free her, I need to make amends for all things I never got to say to her.

Automatically, my thoughts drifted to the night of the attack. _The cabin…_ It wasn't what Rose or I expected, but it was wonderful nonetheless. I remember the feel of her body on mine. Her skin… It was so soft and warm. I remember the smell of her gorgeous long, dark hair and even the taste of her lips. The thing I remember most clearly, though, was the way that every kiss and every touch sent electric shocks through my body. _Ah Roza… my beautiful Roza._

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging on my door. I sighed getting up to answer it. It didn't surprise me much when I saw Adrian there fuming at me. I glared back at him, remembering the way he used to treat Rose and how jealous I was when we were at the ski lodge. I stepped aside to let him in, closing the door behind him. I noticed that his usual smell of alcohol and clove cigarettes was not with him today. I turned to him; he was just standing there in the middle of my room, looking at me. I took in his appearance and was shocked to see that his hair was not in the usual messy style he liked. His eyes, too, were off. He had been crying. His eyes were puffy and red and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Thinking about it, I realized that I probably didn't look much better. Then he started talking.

"I know you and Rose were in love," he informed me. I kept my guardian mask up with effort to cover the shock of his words and the hurt of hearing her name…

"How?" It was all I could ask him. I knew if I tried to speak more than necessary that I would break down in tears all over again.

"I can read auras. Not that hard to figure it out once I learned the colors. Besides, I was there when you and her were arguing at the ski lodge," he shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. But I could see the hurt in his eyes over the fact that she was gone and that she chose me.

"What do you want?" I asked. It came out more forcefully and impatient than I had planned, but I really wasn't in the mood today.

"You're going after her, aren't you?" he said it like a statement, "to kill her." I nodded with a straight face, knowing that it was a difficult task to think about.

"You can't," he told me without bothering to explain.

"What?" I asked, sounding incredulous.

"You can't," he repeated. Then he continued, "You can't kill her." My fury exploded and the mask fell from my face.

"Who are _you_ to tell me that I can't do something?" I screamed, "Who do you even think _you_ are to tell _me_ that I can't kill _my _love?" He stumbled back from the outburst, but soon recovered and steadied himself. He took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke again.

"You can't kill her because," he paused to evaluate what my reaction might be, "…because she's not Strigoi. She's alive." I was about to yell again because of how calmly he was acting, but the last part of his statement stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What?" It was nothing more than a whisper. Happiness was flowing through me, making my mood soften, only to be replaced by fear and concern. She was still out there then. She must have been taken by the Strigoi. She could be hurt. She needs me. "Where is she?" I struggled to ask him. I was afraid of what the answer must be, but knew that if I didn't ask then I wouldn't be able to save her.

Adrian's expression turned glum as he shook his head and looked down. "I visited her in a dream. She said that she had been taken by Nathan- the Strigoi- to some building not to far away. She was passed out when he brought her there, so she is unsure where exactly she is. All she could tell me is that she is locked in a room in a basement with two other guardians. She said that more were locked up in other rooms and that two Strigoi stood guard outside every locked room. She also told me that no one can attack because there are Moroi locked up some where and Nathan threatened to kill them if they try anything," he paused to take a breath and there was fear clear in his eyes. "She told me that tell you to round up all the guardians you can find and bring extra silver stakes. The whole house is crawling with Strigoi. And we have to act fast because the Strigoi only stay in one place for a short period of time, three or four days at most."

My heart was racing. We have to find her! I _will _find her no matter what! I will save her… my Roza. I grabbed Adrian's wrist and dragged him to Alberta's office with me. I didn't stop to knock on the door, but just went right in. Alberta looked up, surprised, from the papers she was reading. "Rose is alive," I blurted out. Her jaw dropped for a moment before she composed herself again.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered, still in shock. I took a small step forward.

"Adrian got in contact with her. She's still alive. She taken prisoner by a Strigoi with a bunch of other guardians, but can't attack. They have some Moroi with them and they threatened to kill them if they try anything," I explained. After relaying the whole story to her, Alberta's face paled slightly and I thought she might pass out. Luckily, she regained control of herself before that happened.

"How many Strigoi are there?" she looked at Adrian this time.

"A lot. Rose said that there were two guarding each room and there are more upstairs," he told her.

"We'll need at least a week to get enough guardians together," she said thinking. A week? That isn't soon enough. By that time she would be gone.

"No. The Strigoi only stay in one place for a few days at most," I told her urgently, pleading her with my eyes. She sighed and frowned before picking up her phone. While she talked I looked back at Adrian. He had been quiet unless spoken to directly this whole time. He seemed to be staring into space, thinking about something very hard. He finally realized my stare and returned it, nodded his head slightly at me, and then walked out the door.

Alberta finished up her conversation and hung up. She turned to me. "There's an emergency guardian meeting in fifteen minutes. We are going to see what we can do about saving Rose and the others, but… the last rescue mission didn't go to well and some people might oppose to this one."

I swallowed. I know that this might not go over well, but I will still attempt to save Rose… and the others… without them. "Come on," Alberta said putting a hand on my shoulder, "Let's get to the meeting room." We walked out the door, down the hall, and into the meeting room where a small crowd had already gathered. I sat down while Alberta went up to the podium to explain why we have all been gathered.

"Everyone, please give me your attention," Alberta started and the guardians all went silent.

* * *

**Please review! And if anyone has any more names I would really appreciate it! Just write them in your reviews! Thank you:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! I apologize for taking so long to update, but I got stuck looking at colleges for my siblings all weekend. Sorry! Also, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them :] Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters! Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

Chapter 5

RPOV

I woke up to a pain in my chest and arm. _Oh right, _I thought miserably, _I still have my damn injuries. _I wish I was at the academy with Lissa. She could heal these injuries no problem. I definitely have a broken arm and at least a few ribs, maybe even some injury to my head. That would explain why it hurts worse than hangovers the morning after. I wonder why my injuries weren't bothering me before. I guess Strigoi bites really are that strong. I put a hand on my forehead and looked around. Alik and Elena were sleeping on the few pillows in the room. _Great, we're stuck here as prisoners for God knows how long and the Strigoi are too fucking cheap to buy some decent beds, a few blankets, and one or two more pillows, _I thought bitterly.

While I was asleep, or passed out, Adrian visited me. I told him what I knew and that he needs to tell Dimitri, so that he and the badass team can come rescue us. A thought suddenly occurred to me. _What if guardian numbers are too low and they decide not to risk it? What if they don't come? Will Dimitri still come for me?_ If they leave us here and I manage to escape, they are going to have to deal with an extremely pissed off Rose Hathaway. I abruptly heard a noise from across the room and painfully lifted my head to get a better look. Elena was sitting up staring at me. If I didn't know better, I'd say she is mad, but something told me that that isn't the case. Besides I didn't do anything to her, so she can't be mad. What is that look on her face, though? Not anger… amazement maybe?

A loud snore echoed through the room and we both looked at Alik, who was turning around and making strange noises. If we weren't in such a hopeless situation, I would have laughed at that. Elena reached over and hit him on the shoulder. He woke up with a start and immediately crouched down in a defensive position. Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to sit by me. I started to laugh at the expression on Alik's face but the jerky movements from my laugh instantly shot pain throughout my body and the laughed turned into more of a whimper. I suddenly found myself thinking that another bite form that Strigoi would ease the pain, but immediately chastised myself for such thoughts. Elena spoke first.

"You never told us that _you're Rosemarie Hathaway,_" she accused. I scowled. I hate when my full name is used.

"It's Rose," I corrected. "Why is it such a big deal?" I asked, confused.

"Because we have heard a great deal about you," Alik answered. That only confused me more. Why the hell would they know about me?

"What do you mean? Where did hear about me? _What_ did you hear about me?"

"We have heard things from both fellow guardians and enemy Strigoi. The guardians say that you're quite the prodigy. They say that one day people will be telling stories about you instead of Arthur Schoenberg," he told me with a small smile. Then his face grew dark. "The Strigoi have been looking for you. They say that you're an important part of their plans. They think you will be a great addition to their army." I don't know what my face looked like at that moment, but my mind was in freak-out mode. I couldn't even form a coherent thought. I could swear I felt the blood drain form my face and my breathing started to become erratic. The pain that my breathing caused made my body calm down and my mind to focus again. _Deep breaths, _I told myself and then winced as a new tremor of pain went through me. Maybe deep breathing wasn't a good idea.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked noting my look of discomfort. Before I could answer she kneeled down next to me and started prodding at my ribs. I flinched each time she touched the bottom of my rib cage and when she noticed the strange angle of my wrist she started feeling the bone in my arm, as well. It took all of my control not to start screaming in pain right there, but I'm pretty sure it showed on my face because she mumbled an apology and gently set my arm back down. "Alik?" she called and he walked over.

"What's the damage?" he asked looking down at me.

"Her arm's been completely shattered and her bottom four ribs are broken," Elena explained to us.

"What can we do about it?" he asked her, copying my thoughts.

"I'm not sure…" Elena answered. "But we can't just leave her like this or she'll be in no condition to fight." _Wait. What? Fight? What fight?_

"What fight? What are you talking about?" I asked them, my words coming out rushed. Elena put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down," she told me and when I finally did she continued. "The Strigoi want to awaken you. You have to fight back. Nathan will probably attack first, but once who take him down the others won't hesitate to strike."

"What?" I squeaked. "I have to take down a wholehouse of Strigoi _on my own?" _I asked incredulously. Alik shook his head.

"The rest of us will help, but you're the one who needs to take down Nathan," he explained. I relaxed slightly, but my mind was still a mixed up jumble of panicked thoughts and emotions running wild.

Finally, I groaned. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Maybe God hates you," Elena smirked. I couldn't believe it. She actually just made a joke. I put on a mocking face and mumbled what she said in a high pitched tone. They both just laughed at me. I would've laughed along, but I remember the pain in my ribs and didn't want to have to go through that again. It was bad enough I was going to have to fight like this, might as well try to keep still so that they can heal, even just a little.

We all went back to sitting and thinking in silence. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal none other than Nathan. He walked slower than necessary and stopped, once again, in front of me. I glared at him, putting all my anger into my face. "My, my, if looks could kill," he laughed. It reminded me eerily of what Isaiah had said to me in Spokane. A flashback of Isaiah breaking Mason's neck came back to me. The way Mason's body had landed in a heap on the floor, the fury and rage that took me over, the dull sword decapitating him. I was snapped out of my trance when Nathan started talking again. "It's a shame that when your friends come to rescue you, you will already be awakened. Of course that may work to our advantage. We wouldn't have to get our hands dirty," he mused. A low growl filled the room and it took me a moment to realize it was coming from me. "Now, now, my dear, let's not get feisty," he taunted me. Then his head was suddenly right next to my neck, his mouth near my ear. He whispered seductively, "Your resistance only makes this more pleasurable, my blood whore." And with that last statement, he bit me and the world started to sway before it disappeared completely.

When I woke up I was on a beach. I was wearing a brilliant red sundress with little rhinestones outlining the neckline. "Adrian!" I screamed, "I know you're here!" He appeared from behind an umbrella and stopped in shock. "What?" I asked confused.

"Your neck, Little Dhampir," he answered. I placed my hand on my neck confused only to feel the slick red blood coming from the wound. I blushed, embarrassed. "What happened?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious.

"What happened? What happened is that I'm being turned into Nathan's personal blood whore and I'm going to have to fight him with a broken arm and four broken ribs! Not to mention he's going to try to awaken me soon! That's what happened!" I yelled at him. He paled and his face was three times whiter than it was before. His expression was still shocked and he took a few careful steps toward me, the color slowly returning to his face.

"I-I'm sorry. Rose I-I didn't know, honest," he stuttered out. I immediately felt bad. Of course he didn't know. He couldn't have.

"No. I am. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just under a lot of stress right now and don't know how to handle it," I apologized. He came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"It's okay Little Dhampir. I could never stay mad at you," he smiled. He pulled away from me and his expression turned angry, his face turning red. "I can't believe he's using you as his own personal blood whore!" I exclaimed. I nodded. His expression turned soft again, though. "If I were there I'd heal all your pain away, Little Dhampir." I laughed at that.

"Uh Adrian? No offense or anything but you're not that good at healing." He laughed.

"Hey good news," he told me, "Dimitri got Alberta to hold a meeting to vote on a rescue mission for you and the majority voted yes!" He looked at me and said, "Are you sure you don't want Lissa to know? It might make her feel better."

"I'm sure. It will be better in the long run if something… happens to me," I explained, choking back tears. Adrian hugged me again.

"Don't worry Little Dhampir. Help is on the way. Try to stay safe," he told me as the beautiful beach faded away and I was left in the darkness of my own mind.

* * *

**Was this chapter good? Review, please! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! I'm soo sorry that this took so long! I was having such a writer's block. This chapter is kinda short and I'm sorry about that, but it's 3 in the morning and I'm really tired. I will make it up by posting the next chapter tomorrow! sorry! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of it's characters! Richelle Mead does!**

Chapter 6

DPOV

I was still sitting in the conference room after everyone left. My feelings were a jumbled up mess that I didn't want to deal with, so I just sat there. I felt relieved when everyone voted to rescue Rose… and the other guardians and Moroi. Adrian stayed in the room with me and said he was going to try to contact Rose. He must've gotten through because he was silently sitting in a chair with a far away look in his eyes. I was mad at him. Well maybe mad isn't the right word… Jealous! That's it, I'm jealous. I'm jealous he can contact her and I can't. I'm jealous that, so far, he's doing more to help her than I am. I looked at Adrian, waiting for him to come back to reality. His lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. I tried to read them, but without luck. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. I haven't been able to sleep since she disappeared and the exhaustion was starting to get to me. I must have drifted to sleep because I saw her. I saw my Roza. We were on a beach and the sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow around her. She was wearing a stunning, deep red halter dress that clung to her appealingly. I smiled and waved to me, her gorgeous brown eyes scrutinizing me. She must have seen something she liked because the next thing I knew she had tackled me to the sand and was kissing me passionately. I kissed her back and rolled us over so that I was on top. She smiled and laughed. I loved seeing her this happy. It had been awhile since I've seen her like this. Lately, she's been stressed and scared and fighting Spirit's side effects that threaten to overcome her.

She gave me one last kiss before it all faded. I opened my eyes to see a slightly concerned Adrian Ivashkkov standing over me with his hands on my shoulders. He pulled away when he saw my eyes had opened. "Anything new?" I asked him.

"Depends on what you want to know," he told me. I wanted to know everything and must have known this because he immediately launched into what happened in the "dream". "Nathan is treatin Rose like a true blood whore, biting her all the time. And when she's not high on endorphins, she talks to the guardians. They told her that she has to fight Nathan and that they would help with the others. Rose has some pretty serious physical injuries. Four broken ribs and her arm is smashed. They are probably injuries she got from the fight in the cave," he informed me. This is horrifying. I felt my heart break while he talked. My Roza's in pain. She needs me and I'm not there. I felt my pain for Rose turn into bloodlust and hatred for Nathan and all the other Strigoi there. Adrian was looking at me funny, but when I returned his gaze, he looked away and started talking again. "She still doesn't want Lissa to know… in case… something… happens…" he said slowly, choking on the last few words. My head shot up at that point and I looked at him angrily.

"Nothing's going to happen! Nothing!" I practically growled at him. He wouldn't take my hopes of saving her away from me. Right now, they're the only things holding me together. _Stop it! Stop it!_ I told myself, _She's strong. We'll save her. _I_ will save her. Nothing bad is going to happen to her._ My mental scolding was interrupted by Adrian.

"Guardian Belikov, I know what Rose is to you, but you need to get some sleep or you will never be able to fight for her. She needs you strong and with the way you look right now, you're far from it." I nodded to him and he walked out, me following close behind to go to my room. I watched Adrian walk to his guest room before I walked to the dhampir dorms. Trudging up the stairs and into my room where I flopped onto my bed, my thoughts never strayed from Rose. She is my life and I _will_ get her back. I thought about the dream I had in the meeting room. When she graduates I _will_ marry her. I will do anything she wants, even quit my job, so I cold be with her. I would give up the world in a heartbeat for her. I sighed. It's been a long day and my mind wasn't clear anymore. I let the fogginess of sleep swallow me up, welcoming it and the escape it offered.

When I woke up it was already twelve-thirty in the afternoon. I got up and took a shower. When I was dressed I walked down to the commons for some lunch and then walked to the meeting room. Alberta was walking toward me and nodded in acknowledgement. I nodded back to her. "A meeting will be held this evening to strategize and assemble an army of guardians for the rescue mission. Some guardians are coming to help, including Janine Hathaway. She and I will be running the meeting and you will be helping us." I nodded and started to walk again, but she resumed speaking. "By the way you are guarding one of Moroi classes next period." I nodded again and waited for her to turn and walk away before I walked to the class I would be guarding.

While guarding, my thoughts remained on Rose. I wouldn't let her down. I hadn't dreamed of her last night, for which I was grateful. If I had dreamed of her, I don't know if my composure would have lasted. When the day had finally ended, I raced to the meeting room. As I got closer to the guardian building, I slowed to a walk to make myself appear calm. I opened the doors to the conference room and was surprised by the amount of guardians Alberta had managed to gather. We waited for the rest of the guardians to arrive, so the meeting could begin. Alberta stood up and called everyone to attention.

"We are sending the students to Court for their protection while we, the guardians, are away. A group of you has been selected to stay behind and accompany those students to Court where you will remain to protect the students. The rest of us will begin searching for the Strigoi hideout. Every guardian sent on the rescue mission will be carrying at least three stakes. We need the extras for the guardians there so they can help us." The rest of the meeting went on like this. Instructions were given for everyone to pack and look on the bulletin for what group we are in. I knew I was leading a group on the mission. Alberta had already told me. She said that even though I am the princess's guardian I am one of the best and that's what we need: the best. It's a good thing I was assigned to the mission because I would have gone anyways. After checking the bulletin we all went to our rooms for some well needed rest. Tomorrow we would split and look for Rose and the others.

As usual, I fell asleep dreaming of my Roza. I miss her so much. I felt so guilty for letting this happen to her. I had promised that I would never let anything bad happen to her. I feel like I let her down. But I love her and I will prove myself to her again.

**I soon woke up in a dreamland. It was the same one with the beach. Rose looked happy to see me and once again she jumped on me and showered me in kisses. I kissed her back until we needed to breathe, then I held her close in my arms and she laid her head on my chest. I smiled in bliss and hugged her tighter to me.**

* * *

**Sorry, I know this is a bad chapter, but like i said writer's block. I promise that Rose's POV will be much more exciting. It's only going to be the seventh chapter and some action is already going to start! Review! please! more reviews= quicker update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! So far this is the longest chapter I have written :] That should make up for taking so long to update... I hope haha :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters! Richelle Mead does! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

RPOV

It's been four days since I was taken. I know, four days doesn't sound that bad, but it's been four days since I've had anything to eat, four days since I've been strong, and, most importantly, four days since I've seen the love of my life. I was weak. I could hardly walk without stumbling or falling. That damn Strigoi stuck to his words and made me his blood whore. He only drank from me once a day, so I was conscious a lot of the time, but the endorphins were like a drug and I was more addicted than a junky on the street. I craved that bite all the time, but I never voiced this yearning. I needed to be strong, but it was so hard after all the blood loss. I was physically weak already and I could feel my body getting weaker with every hour that passed. With every bite, every time he drank my blood, I could feel my mind deteriorating as well. I no longer put up a resistance when Nathan comes to drink from me, instead I welcome it, my heart races when his fangs are near. I need it. I need that high more than anything else in the world._ No! _I internally chastised myself, _you don't need it. Stay strong Rose. Think about Lissa. Think about… Dimitri. _His name, although only a thought, was like a slap to the face. _I need to live through this. I need to keep fighting through this. I need to be able to see Dimitri, my love, if only for one last time…_ My mind was set. I will _not_ be a blood whore. I will _not _give up, not without a fight.

Elena and Alik were pacing around the room while I was sitting on the ground, leaning into the wall and thinking about possible ways to be able to kill Nathan. I had told Elena and Alik about the rescue party that is coming and told them to be ready to fight. Unlike me, they weren't being starved, so they were strong. Nathan just wants me to beg him to kill me or turn me or whatever. It's not going to happen though, no matter how weak I am, I will not beg _him_ for anything. I thought back to the Spokane incident and looked at Elena and Alik. They immediately noticed me watching them and stopped pacing. They came and sat down so that we were in a circular formation. We can't talk without the Strigoi outside hearing us, so we use sign language. I don't mean _actual _sign language. I don't know it and even if one of the others did, it'd be way to much work for me to learn. So instead we keep it simple and stick to just spelling things out in the sign language alphabet.

I 'told' them we need a distraction. They looked at me confused and I repeated the letters, not sure if they understood what I had said. Alik caught my attention and begin making letters with his hands. W-h-y… Why? So that we can lure the Strigoi in here when _we're _ready I replied. They looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, Elena told me that I would need to be the distraction because I was too weak to fight. I thought about it. She was right: I couldn't fight them, not in the state I'm in.

"But you said that I have to be the one that fights," I said out loud by mistake. I hastily tried to cover it up by coughing and saying random things. Alik laughed at my failing attempts and Elena just rolled her eyes.

Then she told me, "Like we could take on Strigoi! Keep dreaming Rose because we're not helping you, you blood whore!" I heard what she was saying, but was too busy focusing on her hands. She signed to me that she and Alik would somehow try to sneak me some of their food so that I could get stronger. I nodded knowing that this was the best decision.

That afternoon, when they were given lunch, I saw Elena sit in a corner and turn her head as if to cough, but really dropped some of the wrapped food behind her. Alik was trying to do the same, but wasn't sitting in a corner, so the Strigoi kept watching him. I determined that now would be a good time to make a whiney bitch of myself and distract the Strigoi from Alik.

"Hey! How come they get food when I get nothing?" I complained. "I'm hungry and thirsty and I need to take a shower and I want a nice comfy bed with extra pillows and my own bathroom with a mirror in it and—"

"Shut up!" One of the Strigoi exclaimed. They were both looking at me which meant that Alik could hide some food now.

"But it smells in here and the walls are an ugly col—" I was cut off as the Strigoi who had yelled at me to shut up was suddenly at my side pulling me up by my hair. I let out a grunt in pain and was reminded about Isaiah when he had done the exact same action to me.

"You stupid little bitch! Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I knew the question was rhetorical, but I was feeling stronger than I have been in days. My usual snarky attitude was coming back.

I smiled innocently, "Well you didn't say please, so it doesn't count." It was stupid I know and I knew that the Strigoi currently holding me wouldn't let it go without showing me who's stronger. He proved less than half a second later when he shoved me into the wall with tremendous force. I let out an involuntary whimper as extreme pain exploded in my ribs. The Strigoi smirked, letting go of me and laughing as I crumpled to the ground. The other Strigoi joined in the laughter before they checked that Elena and Alik had eaten all their food and walked out. I straightened up into a sitting position and received a nod of approval from Alik and a you-must-be-crazy look from Elena.

After waiting a half hour and the Strigoi hadn't come back in, Elena ad Alik handed me the food they had saved for me: Two ham sandwiches, a granola bar, and two packages of crackers. I ate the food gratefully, careful not to scarf it all down at once. This continued for the next few meals and I felt better, stronger. It also helped that Nathan was too busy to drink from me that night.

It's now the fourth day and the guardians haven't arrived yet, but we decided that if we were going to fight we needed to do it now, before we relocated. My arm and ribs were still broken but I found that if I didn't focus on those parts of my body then the pain is easy to ignore. I was thinking of some kind of distraction to use. We planned it out for after lunch and it was almost time. I finally decided I would let out a blood curdling scream and attack Elena and Alik. The Strigoi would have no choice but to restrain us, but with three of us fighting they would need extras to hold us back. Besides, Nathan will probably want to get his entertainment for the day by watching us. We didn't have any weapons, but if Adrian's timing is good then the guardians should be here soon with tons of stakes.

I had seen Adrian last night. He told me that they guardians had successfully found this hideout we're in and that they would be here at around 12:30. Apparently, a lot of guardians were sent on this mission, which is good because there are a lot of Strigoi here.

While waiting for the time to arrive, I took a quick power nap and dreamed about Portland and Lissa and all the fun we had had when we were there. I woke up from someone shaking me and when I opened my eyes Elena was hovering over me looking at me like she doesn't think I can fight. She was probably right, but I would give it my all. I quickly explained my plan to them and they agreed that it would attract the most attention. I mean, who doesn't love a good fight? It's been almost an hour since lunch was served and it's about time to get this show on the road. Elena and Alik were readying themselves by covering their ears with their hands and moving away to the farthest corner away from me.

I stood up, taking a few deep breaths, unsure if they would be my last. I took the last few minutes I had to think about Lissa. I haven't been in her head lately because of the Strigoi bites and because she could sometimes feel when I'm in her head and I don't want to get her hopes up if I don't get out of here. Next I thought about Dimitri. I would always love him no matter what. Part of me doesn't want him to come here in case he gets hurt, but the other part wants him to be the one to save me.

My time was up for thinking, so braced myself, covering my ears to muffle the sound and took a few last deep breaths. Then, I screamed. I screamed the loudest scream in my life. It was so chilling that it gave me goose bumps all over my arms. I kept screaming until Elena and Alik 'attacked' me and we started fighting. The two Strigoi that usually check on us came in to see what was going on, but made no move to stop any of it. By the expressions on their faces, you could tell they were enjoying this. _Good, _I thought, _now to just focus on fighting Elena and Alik. _They were skilled fighters, but so was I and even with multiple injuries I was able to pin Elena and focus only on Alik. As we circled, I looked behind him and saw that the crowd had grown larger. More than a dozen Strigoi were crowded in here, including Nathan, to watch the performance.

I focused back on Alik and he lunged at me first. I blocked him easily and used a bicycle kick to take him down. However, Elena came at me form behind and tried to render me unconscious. I fought back and was finally able to elbow her in the face, causing her to loosen her grip around me and I wiggled out. Alik was back up and in a fighting stance by now, waiting for me to make the first move this time. As I was about to advance on him, I heard a strangled scream coming from the hallway. Everyone stopped and looked towards the door just as guardians walked into the room. The Strigoi all went after a guardian and a real fight began. Elena and Alik were able to get their hands on silver stakes and had already joined the fight. I went to jump in as well, but out of nowhere Nathan appeared and he was furious.

"I'll make you pay for this you naïve little blood whore!" Nathan roared in my ear. I fought at him to get free, but he didn't even budge a millimeter. He tilted both our heads and his fangs were dangerously close to my neck. That's when I realized that this was it. This was the end, the real end. He would either awaken me or kill me. I personally preferred the latter, but was pretty sure Nathan knew that and there was no way he would give me what I wanted, His teeth were just about to pierce the skin when I saw Dimitri run up to help me. He scraped his stake along Nathan's back and Nathan spun around immediately to face this new threat.

That distraction was all I needed and I used a roundhouse kick to attack the Strigoi. I took Dimitri's stake while he got out another and waited for my chance to get to Nathan's heart. As Dimitri, once again, distracted Nathan from me, I finally found the opening I had been waiting for and thrust my stake up under the ribs and through the heart. When I felt his body go slack, I pulled it out and looked around the room. There were dead Strigoi bodies everywhere, but I could hear screams from the hallway and ran to help rescue the others.

* * *

**o what'd you guys think? Was it to quick? Please review! You know at the end of a lot of stories the author says to click the gree button, but I see a blue button,so I' dont understannd Haha:) Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my laptop broke, so I don't have computer access all the time anymore. Luckily, my sister is being kind enough to let me use her computer to write this story, so thanks sis! I'm really glad that I'm not the only one seeing a blue button cause for awhile I thought I was crazy haha! :] Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy! O and I almost forgot, but don't worry i didn't ;] A shout out to DimkaxXxRoza for all the great names. They're the guardians that weren't already in the story. I used two girl names and almost all the guys ;] Thanks a lot it really helped!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of it's characters! Richelle Mead does! Although I wouldn't mind owning Dimitri... Haha! :] 3**

* * *

Chapter 8

DPOV

We had split into teams to search local areas for a house that could possibly contain Strigoi. The house would probably be secluded and away from the direct sun. Another clue would be that all the shades on the windows would be closed during the day. The house has to be fairly large if there are as many guardians and Strigoi in there as Rose told Adrian.

Guardian Hathaway's team and my team searched the towns closest to the school, while Alberta's team searched farther towns with the rest of the teams. Guardian Hathaway kept her guardian mask up and didn't show a hint of emotion except in her eyes. If you looked closely, you could see the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and the faint pink from crying. She was a mess, but I doubt I looked any better.

We've been searching for a little over twelve hours now and have yet to find any trace of the Strigoi or the guardians. I hope they haven't moved already, then all hopes of ever finding Rose would be gone. Rose… Roza… _Hold on I'm coming for you,_ I told her in my head. I don't know what I'll do if she's… _No, _I mentally scolded myself, _she's not dead. She's strong and alive. _I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid before we get to her.

"Belikov," Janine said through the earpiece.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"We found them." Relief flooded through me at the sound of her words.

"Alright. I'll alert the others. Head back to the school so we can plan our strategy," I told her. I didn't want to waste time planning strategy and Janine's sigh informed me that she didn't either, but it's necessary unless we all want to get killed and waste all the time we spent looking for them.

"Thank you. We're drawing up the house layout now. I'll see you at the school," Janine said and then the line went dead. I called Alberta and told her to alert the others and that we're meeting back at the school.

My team arrived at the school and immediately filed into the guardian building. We would have to wait awhile longer for the rest of the guardians to show up, but could get ahead on the plans. Janine was waiting at the door for everyone.

"Belikov," she said and nodded as I approached.

"Hathaway," I nodded back in respect to her. As I walked through the doors, a guardian called me over to him. Seth, I think his name is. He was standing with a group of guardians that were all circled around something that I couldn't see. There were two females in the group. There names were Alyssa and Riley. The rest of them were males. There names are Justin, Scott, Kevin, Michael, Robert, Kyle, and Allen. They were all well respected guardians and were some of the most capable top handle this unique situation.

I joined the group to see what they are looking at. It's a layout of the house and property. We were specifically studying the outside property and the basement where Rose said the guardians were. Of course we did look at the other floors of the house, just in case Rose was wrong or that there were Moroi located there. Seth started to explain how things should happen. I half listened, knowing that he would explain it over when more guardians arrive. Instead, I focused on memorizing the layouts of all the floors, paying most attention to the basement. While memorizing, I found myself wondering which room Rose was being held in. Most of the rooms had windows, but there were a few that did not. _Maybe Rose got lucky and can escape through a window… but then again, when is Rose's luck ever that good. _If she had been able to escape she would've done so by now and have already been here.

Soon the others begin to arrive and they start studying the layouts I have already memorized. The plan was then explained when everyone arrived. The older, more experienced guardians would go in first and check the top floors before the rest of us come in and flood the basement. A smaller group containing only five guardians is assigned to look for the captured Moroi and bring them back to the school as soon as they get them outside. I was placed in the group going into the house second, while Janine, Alberta, and Stan were put in the group that will be going in first to scout. We were all handed two extra stakes to go with the ones we already carry on us to give to the captured guardians so that they can fight. Then we all piled into the black vans and headed for the house. It would take an hour to get there, but luckily it was only 11:00 when we left.

There was some traffic that delayed our travels by about twenty minutes. The whole time I was struggling to keep my guardian mask on. Every minute we were delayed was another moment Rose could get killed. My hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles had turned white and I'm pretty certain that if I squeezed just a tad more then the steering wheel would break. As soon as we were on the deserted street where the house is, we (all the drivers) sped up, hoping to get to our destination as quickly as possible.

I parked behind the second van. We were a couple of blacks away from the house so that the Strigoi wouldn't see the vans. We all got out and stretched after the long drive and the first team parted and ran to the house. I leaned against the van keeping my guardian mask on even though I was bursting with excitement and dread. I was excited to get to Rose, but I was dreading what I would find. Would she still be alive? _Of course she will be, Belikov! She's strong…so, so strong. _Would she be severly injured? Will she try to fight? I didn't know the answer to the first question but the answer to the second was a definite yes. She is a fighter and that is one thing that will never change.

We waited ten minutes before the group came back telling us it was all clear. They said all the Strigoi were in the basement. We were about to start towards the house when we heard a scream. It was a loud, bone chilling scream that gave me goose bumps. But that's not why I started running toward the house in a mad frenzy, desperate to get there. I ran because it wasn't just any scream. That scream belonged to Rose. My Roza's in trouble and she needs me. Scanning my surroundings as I ran I saw Janine and Alberta run ahead of me. Seth and Stan were at my sides and the rest followed close behind.

We barged into the house running and went straight down stairs. Only a few Strigoi were standing guard at the doors. That didn't make any sense. Why would Rose tell us there were so many? Then we heard cheers and grunts. It sounded like some kind of fight. I ran towards the sound behind Janine and stopped dead at what I saw. Three guardians were fighting _eachother_. Technically it was two guardians and a novice, but Rose is so good you'd never know she hadn't graduated yet. She quickly took down the two guardians fighting her, but her face showed a little pain. She hadn't thrown any punches with her right arm, her good arm, nor had she slammed into them with the full force of her body. She must still be hurt.

A scream erupted from behind us. One of the younger guardians managed to stake a Strigoi. All the Strigoi that surrounded the fight turned their gazes on us and we charged in. The two guardians Rose had beaten managed to get stakes and joined in on the fight. I realized then that their fight must've been a distraction. I staked two Strigoi and then ran to help Rose. The blond Strigoi from the caves was there about to bite her neck. She struggled, but soon seemed to realize that she wasn't getting out of his grip and accepted the fact that she might die. Panic erupted in me and before I had time to process what I was doing, I attacked him. He turned his attention to me and Rose landed a roundhouse kick on him and he was momentarily distracted. I handed her my stake and got out another as we continued to fight. I kicked him in the gut and then delivered a punch to his face. He came to attack me, but before he could take a step, Rose jabbed her stake into his heart, hitting the mark perfectly. He collapsed to the ground and Rose pulled out her stake. She looked around her, slightly dazed and her hands shook a little. I wanted to comfort her and bring her back to the academy, but there was a fight still going on and Rose loves to fight. She ran out the room with me trailing her. We spotted some Strigoi about to attack another guardian and went after them. The fighting was mostly a blur, but when we finished seventeen more guardians and seven Moroi had been recovered.

Rose was working on the last Strigoi, still avoiding using her right arm. She almost managed to stake the Strigoi when he shoved her up into the wall. Hard. A small whimper escaped from her lips and she crumpled to the ground. She was in pain and this Strigoi son of a bitch caused it. I attacked and staked him within a minute before rushing to my Roza.

"Rose. Roza!" I spoke to her frantically. She looked up at me with a pained expression as she clutched her stomach. I gently pulled her hands away. There was blood on her hands and spreading on her shirt. But that hardly fazed me. I was too transfixed on the rib that had broken through her skin and was now sticking out of her stomach. Another small whimper escaped and I tore my gaze away from her rib and looked into her eyes. She looked vulnerable, scared and weak. I wanted to make the pain go away, but I knew there was nothing I could do except carry her back to the vans, which would be anything but painless for her. "Shhh Roza. It's okay. You're alright," I tried to comfort her.

I gently lifted her in my arms. She winced but didn't complain or protest. It felt good to hold her again, I just wish it wasn't because she was broken. Janine took one look at me with Rose and started making frantic calls on her cell phone. "Belikov, bring her back with the Moroi. They're leaving in a couple of minutes, so you better hurry," Janine told me, giving me a look that said: if you don't, I will personally slaughter you. I ran up the stairs, careful not to jostle Roza, and out the front door. I continued running until I made it to the van where the Moroi were being taken. I put Roza down on the second row of seats carefully. I sat down next to her and laid her head on my lap. No one questioned this. It was simple medical procedure in case she has a concussion, so her head wouldn't move too much.

"How bad is she?" The guardian in the driver's seat asked.

"She's losing too much blood. She needs medical help now," I replied. He nodded and stepped on the gas, nearly flooring it.

A guardian in the van managed to find some gauze and we carefully pressed it to Rose's wounds to try to stop the bleeding. Rose was already passed out from either blood loss or exhaustion. The bleeding slowed but never completely stopped. Luckily we were able to cut the hour long drive to only half an hour with the speed we were going. I secretly wondered if Janine had threatened him as well. I looked down at Rose and brushed the hair out of her face. We are entering through the gates and then she'll be safely in the clinic. She looks so peaceful right now, but I knew that she would be in pain when she woke up. The only off part of her face was that her skin was pale and clammy. I was so close to tears. She was dying with every second. I had saved her only for her to die in my arms. _No!_ I mentally scolded myself. _Don't think like that, Belikov! She will live! She's strong… so, so strong! _I won't let her die. If she died she would take me with her. It was hard enough the first time. I wouldn't be able to go through it again. That was for certain.

The driver drove the car right over the grass and didn't stop until we were in front of the medical clinic. I got out and gently pulled Roza out as well. I bolted through the doors and immediately called for help. Dr. Olendzki ran over to me with a stretcher and immediately wheeled her into another room. I wanted to stay by her side, but I knew I had to let the doctor fix her. Just then Lissa came into the clinic, tears streamed down her face. She looked at my blood stained clothes and started yelling.

"Where is she? I need to see her! Where is she?" She yelled, screamed really, at me.

"Princess, calm down. The doctors are taking care of Rose," I informed her. She didn't seem happy about this answer.

"I need to see her! I can heal her!" She started walking to the room they had Rose in. I followed her, but didn't try to stop her. She walked right into the room without knocking or stopping. Dr. Olendzki stepped in her path.

"I'm sorry princess, but you can't see her right now. She needs immediate care," she told Lissa calmly.

"You will let me heal her, won't you?" Lissa asked the doctor in a sickeningly pleasant way. She was using compulsion. Dr. Olendzki looked dazed. Her eyes were glazed over and I almost couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth next.

"Yes Princess," She nodded at her and Lissa ran past her over to Rose. I heard her intake of breath and walked past Dr. Olendzki as well. Lissa looked ready to cry and her face was pale- well paler than usual.

She snapped out of it and grabbed Rose's hands. She closed her eyes, her face set in concentration. I watched Rose as Lissa did this. Her wounds closed up and her rib no longer stuck out of her body. Rose didn't wake up, but the color returned to her face and she probably just needed some rest at this point. Lissa released her hand and nearly fell over. I went to her side to steady her. Her skin was too pale and her eyes had bags under them.

"Princess you should visit the feeders," I told her she nodded and I walked her out of the room. Christian was waiting for her outside the clinic. I handed her over to him and he supported her weight as they walked towards the commons. I went back in and sat in a chair next to Rose's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

Janine Hathaway arrived a half hour later and came in to check on Rose. She didn't seem surprised to see me there, but instead was ready with questions about Rose.

"Is she alright? When will she wake up? Why isn't she awake now?" She kept asking. She would've asked more questions if I hadn't interrupted her.

"She's fine. The princess healed her. She is sleeping because she exhausted, but she should wake up soon," I told her, hoping she wouldn't ask anything more. As if hearing my thoughts she told me to find her when she wakes up and that she'll be in guest housing catching up on sleep.

Sleep sounded really good right now. I laid my head on Roza's bed and closed my eyes. It was easier to let sleep take me now that my Roza is here and is safe. _Roza… my Roza. I love you, Roza,_ I told her in my head. I let my thoughts and dreams take me under. I dreamed about the night in the cabin. She was amazing and beautiful and I wanted to spend forever with her. Although that night was amazing, our relationship wasn't about sex. It was about being close to someone that loves you and understands things about you that even you understand about yourself. My heart would always belong to my Roza, my perfect angel. My dream shifted into the dream on the beach. Roza was there waiting expectantly. I walked over to her and lifted her in my arms. I kissed her with so much passion. She kissed me back, equally passionate. The kisses turned into nothing more. They didn't grow hungry and aggressive. They stayed sweet and full of love. When we finally pulled apart to breathe, I melted into her brown eyes. She smiled at me and the dream faded. She disappeared into the darkness.

I woke up to someone stroking my hair. I lifted my head to see Roza looking back at me. She smiled and all I could think was _she's awake! She's awake!_ I leaned forward to kiss her and she met me halfway. I pulled away first, afraid someone might walk in. As if having the same thoughts, Rose glanced at the door then met my gaze.

"I thought I lost you," I spoke quietly, my voice breaking at the end. Her face fell for a second before she smiled and in true Rose Hathaway fashion told me, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Comrade."

"No I suppose not," I teased her. She laughed, and then it dimmed.

"So when can I get out of this hell hole they call the med clinic?" She asked, a smile in her eyes.

"I'm not sure I'll have to ask," I told her and got up to find the doctor. She was sitting at her desk when I found her. I told her Rose wants to leave and she followed me to her room.

"So Rose how are you feeling?" Dr. Olendzki asked her.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" Rose answered impatiently. After Dr. Olendzki looked Rose over she told her that she was free to leave, but couldn't train for at least a week. The doctor left and I got Rose her shoes. She pulled them on and we walked outside.

Everyone was still asleep and would be for at least another few hours. I led Rose to the shadows along campus, making sure we were out of sight. I pulled her up against a tree and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me. One hand snaked into her hair, tilting her face up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I leaned down to kiss her. This kiss was pure love. It was sweet and pleasant and I wanted to keep kissing her for ever, but, unfortunately, she had to visit someone. I pulled away to catch my breath, but still kept her extremely close to me.

"Your mother wants to see you," I told her. She nodded and looked down. Running my hand through her soft hair, down her cheek, and under her chin, I lifted her face to look at me. "I love you, Roza," I told her. The corners of her mouth turned up.

"I love you too, Dimitri." I smiled and her smile grew. I dropped my hands to the side and she did the same. She sighed and I looked at her curiously. "Lissa's mad at me for not letting anyone tell her I was alive. Also, my mom is probably going to yell at me for something that wasn't entirely my fault," she smiled a little, answering my unspoken question.

"Don't worry Lissa will forgive you and as for your mom… She didn't seem like she wanted to yell at you. She was just really worried about you these past few days," I tried to reassure her. I wasn't the only one who has been losing sleep because of her disappearance. We walked towards guest housing and I asked Rose who told Lissa that you were still alive.

"Adrian," she said his name with distaste "Gets drunk and can't even keep his mouth shut."

We walked the rest of the way to her mom's room in a comfortable silence. One of the things I loved about her. We didn't need to talk to be comfortable around each other. It was nice. When we got to her room I checked the hall, then gave Rose a quick kiss and smiled at her. I knocked on the door waiting for a reply and was about to knock again when it opened. Janine stood there with her guardian mask on, but it fell when she saw her daughter standing beside me.

"She was just released from the clinic, so I brought her here," I explained.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov," she told me and I couldn't help but notice the sincerity that filled those words. She was thanking me for saving her daughters life, not for bringing her here. I nodded and said goodbye.

Before I left, I turned to Rose, "Remember no training for a week." I used my mentor voice to make sure she understood how serious I was. I didn't want her getting hurt and ending up back in the clinic. She nodded, not in the mood for arguing like she usually would be and I left.

I went straight to my room. I took a shower and changed out of the bloody clothes before tying my hair back and falling on the bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was dreaming of my Roza and our new life together.

* * *

**So I think this was my longest chapter... Was it good or bad? Review please... Just click the BLUE (not green) button to let me know :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey every one. I'm really really sorry about not updating in so long, but like I said before: I don't have a computer. So here is chapter nine :] and to answer everyone's question, yes there will be more chapters :] Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters. Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

Chapter 9

RPOV

Me and Dimitri were fighting the last group of Strigoi. He had already staked the one he had been fighting, leaving me with the last one. This Strigoi had red hair that reminded me somewhat of Mason. My heart saddened when I thought about him. I was fighting pretty well for someone with several broken ribs and a smashed arm. I was just about to stake him when he slammed me into the wall and a burning pain too strong for words surged through my body. I wanted to scream or cry or anything really that would make the pain go away, but all I did was crumple to the ground. My sight became blurry as black spots danced before my eyes. I vaguely saw Dimitri stake the red head Strigoi and rush to my side.

"Rose. Roza!" I heard Dimitri calling. His words were rushed and filled with agony and stress. I tried to look at him and when I finally did I felt that burning pain in my stomach again. I could feel the pained look on my face and hated that I looked so vulnerable. I put my hands on my stomach, trying to find what is causing the pain when my hand felt something hard sticking out of my stomach. A bone, I realized. Dimitri gently pried my hands away and looked at my stomach. His facial features contorted to an expression of pain and disgust. It had to be bad if he let his guardian mask slip. I remained still knowing that if I moved the pain would be unbearable. Unfortunately, I needed to breathe and as I sucked in some air, the pain exploded again, this time spreading through my whole body. I let out a small whimper and Dimitri met my eyes again.

"Shhh Roza. It's okay. You're alright," Dimitri told me soothingly. He tentatively reached his arms toward me, slipping them under my body. He gently lifted me off the ground and I winced and bit my lip as more pain exploded inside me. Dimitri looked towards my mother who was on the phone with someone and I looked around the basement. It was full of bodies- not just Strigoi bodies, but Dhampir bodies as well. I saw Alik on the floor dead, then Elena. The two people who made it possible for everyone else to escape had lost their lives. It was unfair. Hasn't anyone told you? Life is unfair, I told myself. The black spots dancing in front of my eyes were growing until most of vision was gone. I struggled to keep my eyes open, keep my head above the dark waves pulling me under. I faintly heard my mom tell Dimitri something, a threatening tone leaking into her voice. Before I knew what was happening Dimitri was laying me in a black van. He climbed in as well and placed my head gently on his lap. I didn't care that someone might get suspicious of this position. I just wanted the pain in my ribs and arm and, well, everywhere else to go away. I two people talking before the dark waters engulfed me and I welcomed the escape from the pain.

It felt like only a few minutes had gone by when I was sucked into Lissa's head. Huh. I didn't know I could still do that while unconscious. I- she- was opening the door to the med clinic. Dimitri was there covered in blood- my blood. Lissa started screaming at her and I could feel all the darkness she inside her through the bond. I was too tired to take it away from her right now, so I just watched as Dimitri tried to calm her down. Lissa stormed towards a door- my room I presume- and walked in without knocking. Dr. Olendzki was there, blocking her path.

"You will let me heal her, won't you?" Lissa asked the doctor in a disgustingly pleasant way. She was using compulsion. Dr. Olendzki looked dazed. Her eyes were glazed over and I knew from experience that the compulsion was working. Dr. Olendzki proved it a moment later.

"Yes Princess," She nodded to Lissa. Lissa could hear Dimitri follow her as she shoved past the doctor to get to me. She stopped, frozen in place with shock at seeing me. I had blood all over me and a nurse hooking different things up in the IV. The heart monitor was beeping painfully slow, so I must not be far from death, when that line on the screen will go flat and straight with one long continuous beep. Lissa recovered quickly, but I was still a little dazed from seeing what I looked like. I pulled out of her head, not able to take much more, afraid I might die and leave her alone. I could still feel the happy magic through the bond, but I wasn't sure if it worked on me or if I was dead. I couldn't feel anything through the bond and I still wasn't able to open my eyes. It was like I wasn't in my body any more and all I could see and feel was the black darkness surrounding me. As much as I hate to admit it- even to myself- I was scared. Scared I would never see my friends again. Scared I would never share another kiss with Dimitri. I was even scared that I might never get to see my mother again.

After what felt like hours, I started to hear the beeping of the heart monitor. That means I'm alive. I'm really alive. I almost couldn't believe it. I started to work on the difficult task of lifting my eyes lids. It took awhile, but soon my eyes were open and I was staring at the white ceiling of the med clinic. I looked around wondering if anybody had stayed here with me. All the chairs were empty except one that was pulled up right against my bed.

Dimitri sat there in a peaceful sleep, his head resting on the side of my bed. I ran my hand through his hair. It was soft and smooth as silk. I saw him smile and wondered what he's dreaming about. Suddenly his eyelids fluttered open and his head rose of the bed. I pulled my hand away and smiled at him. I saw his eyes fill with relief and love as he started leaning towards me. I leaned towards him and our lips met in a breath taking kiss I thought I would never be able to experience again. Dimitri pulled away first and I no longer worried that it was because he didn't want me. I knew it was because someone could walk in on us. I instinctively looked at the door, expecting it to open, but it stayed closed, so I returned my gaze to Dimitri. He broke the silence first by speaking.

"I thought I lost you," he said quietly, his voice breaking at the end. My smiled faltered as I had been thinking that I had died as well. Desperate to lighten the mood I smiled and in true Rose Hathaway fashion told him, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Comrade."

"No I suppose not," he teased. I laughed and let it fade as I thought about how long I was going to be stuck in here.

"So when can I get out of this hell hole they call the med clinic?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure I'll have to ask," he replied and got up to find the doctor. He returned a couple of minutes later with Dr. Olendzki in tow. She came to my side and started checking me for any unhealed injuries.

"So Rose how are you feeling?" Dr. Olendzki finally asked.

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" I answered impatiently. After Dr. Olendzki finished looking me over she told me that I can leave when I am ready, but I can't train for at least a week. The doctor soon left and Dimitri get me my shoes. I pulled them on and we walked outside.

It was still night for us, so everyone must still be asleep. I followed as Dimitri lead me to the shadows from the trees. He pulled me to him so that I was against the tree and started kissing me. I kissed him back with all the love I had saved in my heart for this moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hand snaked into my hair and his other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling us closer together. I could feel all the love Dimitri was pouring into the kiss and I tried to match his intensity. We broke apart to breathe and Dimitri started talking.

"Your mother wants to see you," he informed me. I nodded and looked to the ground. Dimitri stroked my hair with his hand, running his fingers down my cheek and finally under my chin. He softly lifted my face to his. "I love you, Roza," he told me. I smiled slightly as a small blush touched my cheeks.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I told him and he smiled one of his sexy, full smiles. My heart fluttered at the sight of it and my smile grew. We both dropped our hands and moved away from each other. I sighed. I wish we could already be together, but we'll just have to wait until graduation. Dimitri gave me a curious glance so I told him, "Lissa's mad at me for not letting anyone tell her I was alive. Also, my mom is probably going to yell at me for something that wasn't entirely my fault." I knew he would probably tell me some Zen life lesson about making peace with others and my mom not being mad at me.

Instead, he surprised me by saying, "Don't worry Lissa will forgive you and as for your mom… She didn't seem like she wanted to yell at you. She was just really worried about you these past few days." It was reassuring and I was glad he said. He always says the right things. I smiled slightly at the thought. As we walked to guest housing, Dimitri asked me who told Lissa that I was still alive. I told him it was Adrian. I had seen it in her mind when she was walking to the clinic. I reached out with the bond again to take away some of the darkness in her, but when I looked, it was gone. It was like it had completely disappeared. Then I let down my walls a little more only to find out she is with Christian. That explains a lot. I quickly put my walls back up before I got sucked into her head. I'm still a little tired and I do NOT want to have sex with Christian.

We walked silently to my mother's room. It was a content silence. I just loved being around him, I didn't need to talk to keep things comfortable with him. When we reached my mother's room, Dimitri gave me a quick kiss. It was quick, but filled with so much I thought my heart might burst. He pulled away too soon and knocked the door. He lifted his hand to knock again, but before he could, the door opened and there stood my mother. As she looked from Dimitri to me, her controlled guardian mask slipped and I could see all the emotions clear on her face. Love, regret, and relief were all there.

"She was just released from the clinic, so I brought her here," Dimitri explained.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov," my mother responded and I was a little caught off guard by the sincerity of her words. Dimitri nodded in response and said good bye.

Before he left he turned to me and, using his strict mentor voice, reminded me, " Remember no training for a week." With that he walked and my mother pulled me into her room.

We both sat down on the couch and I took in her appearance. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Her hair was messy and I realized that she had been sleeping when we got here. She suddenly reached over and gave me a hug. It was awkward and stiff, but it was still a sign of emotion my mom never usually gives me. I hugged her back saying, "I love you mom."

We both pulled back in astonishment at the statement. We had both grown closer since the Spokane incident, but it wasn't until I had thought I was dead that I realized just how true those words really were. Yeah, we've changed a lot. I laughed and she smiled at me. Then her expression turned serious. "Rose, what happened?" I knew this question would come up, but I didn't expect it to come so soon. Way to kill the mood, I thought bitterly.

I took a deep breath before launching into my tale. I told her everything that had happened and when I finished, she had a look of worry on her face. "Rose, are you saying these Strigoi were taking guardians and Moroi hostage just to find you?" I nodded, unsure if my voice would be frightened or hysterical. She contemplated that news for awhile before saying something more. "We need to talk to Alberta about this. But we'll wait until later, so we can both get some sleep. When you wake up come back here and we'll go together." I smiled and nodded. She pulled me in for one last hug and said goodbye. Before I made it out the door she called me. "Oh and Rose?" I turned around, "You better watch Guardian Belikov. I think he likes you," she told me. My mouth dropped to the floor and my mother smiled secretively as if she knew something, but wasn't telling me. I was about to ask her about it when she closed the door in my face. I sighed and shook my head.

I walked by myself to the dhampir dorms and, after a little arguing with the matron, made my way to my room. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, washing off all the blood from the fight. I was still a little sore and the shower helped ease the pain. I threw the bloody clothes in the trash and got into my pajamas. I crawled under the safety of my blanket and was out before my head had enough time to hit the pillow. That night Dimitri was in my dreams and, fortunately, Adrian didn't visit.

* * *

**Alright, so a lot of people reviewed and told me the different colors they saw the button Haha :D Please review and tell me what color the button you see is!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. The good news is that I got a new pc so I should be able to update more often! :) Well here's ch.10... I know its short but Hopefully the next one will be longer :) Thankyous to all my reviewers who answered what color the button is. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters. Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

Chapter 10

DPOV

When I awoke, the sun was setting, which meant that the vampiric day would be starting. Fortunately, classes were canceled until further notice. Therefore, many students are probably sleeping in and I can spend some time with Roza. I wonder how it went with her mother last night. I hope Rose didn't attack her or vice versa, for that matter.

I got out of bed and jumped in the shower to help wake me up. I still wasn't completely caught up on sleep, but there would be time for that later. I wanted to see Rose again so badly, just to confirm the whole thing hadn't been just a dream and that she really was safely sleeping in her room. Unfortunately, I can hardly go up to her room and let myself in. A guardian going to a student's room when there are no classes or training sessions would be suspicious, especially since Rose is not allowed to be doing any kind of training all week.

I was pulling on my shirt when there was a knock on my door. I knew it wasn't Rose. She hadn't gotten much more sleep than we had and her body needed to rest, so there is no way she would be up this early. I walked over and pulled the door opened. Alberta was standing there with her arms at her side and her regular guardian mask in place.

"Good morning Guardian Belikov," she greeted. I nodded in response and she continued. "There is a conference you need to attend at nine. We need to go over what happened and what the Strigoi are planning," she stated. I nodded and told her I would be there. She said goodbye and walked away.

I grabbed my keys and my coat and headed outside. I wandered around campus for awhile before stopping back at my room to grab a book. I didn't want to stay in my room so I headed to the gym. Sitting in one of the smaller rooms, I opened to a bookmarked page and began to read. As I finished a paragraph, I started thinking about Rose. She used to laugh at me for reading these books. I smiled at the memory.

As I read the last of the chapter I was reading, I looked at the clock. It was ten to nine, meaning I would have to run across campus. I left my book in the storage closet and headed outside. As soon as the cold air hit my lungs, I was running. I made it to the guardian building with a minute to spare. I wasn't out of breath or exhausted from the run, so I went straight inside.

When I walked into the room, Janine, Rose, and Alberta were already sitting. I went and sat next to Janine, which happened to be the only seat left.

"Guardian Hathaway," I nodded to her and she returned the greeting. I didn't say anything to Rose and Alberta started talking.

"Guardian Hathaway was just informing me about what her daughter witnessed while being held captive. She met with two guardians and they made a plan to escape. Unfortunately, the two guardians were killed in the fight," Alberta explained. I nodded my head to show I understood and was paying attention. Alberta turned to look at Rose. "Rose, do you know why they were holding guardians hostage instead of just killing them?"

"Alik and Elena- the two guardians- told me they were looking for certain guardians. They told me that I was one of the names they heard them talking about. I heard them a few times as well and I only recognized a few of the names, but the ones I did recognized belonged to great guardians. They talked about how they were killed. Arthur Schoenburg (sorry don't have my book so I don't know if the spelling is correct) was mentioned." Her voice had grown soft and, just barely above a whisper at the end. I felt pride and sympathy and rage all at once. Rose was being hunted. My Roza was being hunted by Strigoi. She won't be able to guard Moroi if she is being hunted. She won't be able to guard Lissa. I was horrified. Her dreams were being taken away and her life could be next. _No! I will not let her die! _I told myself.

"This could be a complication," Alberta said finally. "Until we can get this sorted out, Guardian Belikov, you are to escort Rose when she goes off campus and escort her to her room every night," she ordered me. I nodded keeping my guardian mask secured on my face when really I just wanted to smile. I would get more time with Rose. The wards are back up and I doubt anyone will get through them again with all the guardians on high alert since the attack, but I feel better knowing I can keep a watchful eye on Rose.

Alberta dismissed us, while she and Janine went to make arrangements and talk more about what will happen. I followed Rose out of the building and to the shadows of the trees. Rose stopped walking and turned to me smiling. I smiled back before I had her pinned against the tree and my lips attacked hers. The kiss was sweet and loving for awhile, but as the time passed, the kiss grew into something stronger than just love and I knew that if I didn't stop this now, then we would end going too far. So reluctantly, I pulled away and smiled, taking her hand in mine. We walked along the edge of campus in the shadows for a long time.

When we were halfway around campus, Rose told me about how when the Strigoi are close, she gets nauseous. She told me it probably has something to do with being shadow-kissed, just like how she can see ghosts like Mason. She told me that Alice, a feeder, had been right about the wards keeping all things not living out. Apparently, she can't see the ghosts anymore because the wards are back up and strong. She could tell that I wasn't sure about what to believe on the subject. I wanted to believe her, I really did, but it wars with beliefs I've had my whole life. When I told her this, she answered, "I understand more than you think."

It made me think about how she looked at the Badica house. When she had told me, "This changes everything, doesn't it?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and pulled her in for another kiss as we neared the edge of the shadows, heading towards her dorm. She kissed back eagerly before stepping out of the shadows and dropping our hands. I sighed at the loss of contact and gave Rose a small smile before she rushed away to find Lissa.

I went back to the gym and worked out for a few hours before heading to dinner. I couldn't think straight. All throughout my workout I was thinking about Rose and about that kiss we shared and about the Strigoi hunting her and about being with her after graduation. I was infatuated with her. I couldn't get her out of my head. After the meal was finished, I stopped back at the gym to grab my western novel and headed to my room. When curfew neared I went out to search for Rose. I found her walking with Lissa and her boyfriend, Christian Ozera. They were headed to the Moroi dorms and as soon as Lissa and Christian parted from Rose, I fell into step with her.

She looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Soon enough we were in her room and I closed and locked the door behind us. She immediately reached up to kiss me and I kissed her back, thinking about the kiss we shared earlier. Steadily this kiss grew as well. It became hungry and passionate and I wanted nothing more than to stay with her all night. All my reason was pushed aside as Rose slid her hands under my shirt and ran them over my muscled stomach and chest. I moaned into her mouth and, keeping one hand her hair, pulled her shirt all the way off and put my arm back around her waist. She shivered at the contact and pulled my shirt off as well.

Pretty soon we were both completely naked and laying on her small bed. I gave in as instincts and adrenaline took over. I didn't think it could get any better than the first time we made love to each other, but the thought that we were going to be together forever after graduation made it undeniably amazing. Rose had the body off a goddess and always seems to make me lose control. She reminds me of the sirens in Greek mythology that would lure sailors to their death by their beautiful looks and stunning voices. When it was over we lay back on the bed and Roza snuggles into my chest. After awhile we both got up and dressed, reluctantly. I didn't want to leave her, but she needed her rest. She got dresses in her pajamas, which consisted of a tight fitting cami and plaid flannel pant bottoms.

I gave her a kiss and was about to open the door when I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and stared into the beautiful brown eyes that were looking at me. "Stay with me?" she asked softly.

I melted in her gaze as she pulled me to her bed. We both got under the covers and Rose snuggled into me. I put my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. I heard her sigh happily and leaned down so that my mouth was right by her ear. "Forever and always," I whispered to answer her question. I waited for her breathing to even out in sleep before closing my eyes and falling into the darkness as well.

* * *

**So tell me what you think of this chapter. Please Review Review Review... please... Don't make me beg haha! Just click the (insert color here) button! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers. I'm soo sorry that it took me this long to update, but i had serious wwriter's block and just couldn't seem to get into the story. I'm better though now and will try to update as soon as possible from now on. I once again would like to apologize and i thank all of you who have stuck with me throughout the duration of this story. I hope you all continue to read this story and leave me reviews because they are what keep me going. I was reading some old reviews today and i almost started cryong because they were just so awesome and nice and I feel so guilty for making you all wait so long. I'll warn you though, this chapter is mostly fluff and a bit short, but hopefully next chapter will get me back on track with some good action and romance. Thanks for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Academy characters or ideas, Richelle Mead does!**

* * *

Chapter 11

RPOV

I woke up to the feeling of warm arms wrapped tightly around me. I snuggled in closer, craving the warm body that lay beside me. "Good morning, Roza," Dimitri said, his warm breath hitting my ear. I smiled in content, before I sighed. "What's wrong Roza?" Dimitri asked me. I sighed again before I turned around to face him. Before talking I gave him a tender kiss in this lips which he happily returned.

"I don't want you to go," I told him finally. His mouth twisted up into a beautiful smile and he laughed. Then he leaned back down to kiss me. I pulled away first to look at him. "Why did you laugh?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to leave either," he smiled. I smiled back at him before jumping up to go to the shower.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," I called to him from the door. I saw him nod before I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I quickly washed my hair and body, erasing all evidence of the night's events. I brushed my teeth and put on fresh clothes before heading back to my room and my love.

When I walked in Dimitri straightened up from his slouched stance against the wall. He had straightened out his clothes and managed to tame his hair into a neat ponytail while I was gone. I closed the door behind me and let my eyes rake over his face. His perfection still stunned me and I couldn't even begin to fathom how lucky I was to have such a wonderful man in my life. I was still all too overjoyed that he had stayed the entire night and it must have shown on my face because in the next second he was smiling back at me while placing a chaste kiss on my lips. When we broke apart he looked at me, a slow smile growing on his face, before he finally spoke.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked me. I nodded my head and followed him out the door, closing it behind me. Dimitri walked beside me the entire way and at first I thought that it was conspicuous and that someone might get suspicious, but then I remembered that Alberta told him to escort me to and from my room. He wouldn't get in trouble with Alberta's directions on his side.

When we got to the commons, hardly anybody was there and my eyes immediately sought out the clock.

"Shit! It's already 11:30! We missed breakfast," I exclaimed making sure to emphasize the fact that I'm only upset we missed breakfast, not that I don't like sleeping in. Dimitri just looked at me with a bemused smile and began walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm sure there's something for you to eat in here," was all he said. I followed him to the counter and watched as he asked the worker if there was anything left for me to eat. She ended up handing him a box of cereal, and two bowls and spoons, along with a carton of milk. Dimitri brought the contents over to me and we both sat down together.

"No one had gotten much sleep lately and cereal and toast is all that was served to the others this morning as well, so you didn't miss much," he told me. I smiled happy that I hadn't missed out on something really good like doughnuts or bacon. Although… I think what happened last night would make it worth it if it had happened.

Dimitri set the tow bowls down and poured the cereal into both bowls. I handed him his spoon and he poured some milk on the cereal. I dug my spoon into the cereal and shoved a large spoonful into my mouth. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the cereal was in front of me. Dimitri looked at me with a raised eyebrow as he gently ate his breakfast. I shrugged. The past few days had taken a lot out of me, not to mention I haven't had a proper meal in days. With all the excitement happening when I got back I never really stopped and had a complete meal, just something small every now and then. After last night's activities though and the offering of food this morning, I was ravenous. I soon shoveled the whole bowl into my mouth and was still hungry for more. Dimitri smiled and poured me another bowl and added some milk before pouring himself some more too.

I finished my second bowl and went to get some more when Dimitri halted my actions by placing a hand on my arm and moving the cereal out of my reach.

"Rose, I think you should stop now and wait until lunch. If you eat too much at one time, after not eating properly for so long, you're going to get sick." I nodded in understanding and he removed his hand and grabbed the dirty dishes as I grabbed the food. We took them over to the worker and left to walk around campus. It was Friday and the other students have classes to attend to. I'm excused until sometime next week because of my recent injuries and kidnapping.

The aftermath of the battle could still be seen everywhere we walked, but it didn't have the same gloomy effect that it did the morning after. Now it looked almost as if the school was stronger, more cautious and ready. Dimitri and I walked around for a while before he pulled me toward the gym. When we got inside there was a mat on the ground in the center of the room. Dimitri turned to look at me when I suddenly stopped. Lissa's emotions were spiking again.

Lissa was currently in class sitting next to Christian. I- Lissa- was annoyed that Christian was too busy writing down the class notes in his notebook to respond to the note she had just passed to him. She poked him in the upper arm and he didn't even acknowledge it. Lissa was getting pissed, no she was beyond pissed, she was full-out angry and upset. The darkness was beginning to take over her mind and actions and I could feel the explosion that was surely about to come followed by Lissa getting in trouble if I didn't do something to help her. So before I could really think about what I was doing, I entered her mind in search of the darkness threatening to overpower her better judgment. When I successfully located it, I pulled it into me through the bond, forcing it into my own being rather than Liaa. The dark, evil, horrific emotions filled my head and suddenly all I wanted to do was beat Dimitri and scream and kick or fight in some way just to relieve all the negative emotions that were flowing through me.

I was able to feel Lissa get slightly happier and less annoyed, a different way of looking at things than she was a minute ago. I felt someone shaking me and heard them repeating my name in a sexy Russian accent. I pulled out of Lissa'a head and when I opened my eyes, I was confronted with Dimitri's face, eyes looking at me with concern.

"Are you all right, Rose?" he asked me. I was annoyed that he was asking. Of course I was alright, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be here or this calm at the moment now would I? Instead of saying this out loud I forced a tight smile on my face and nodded stiffly. Dimitri noticed the difference and narrowed his eyes at me. "Roza? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered, restraining myself from punching him or yelling at him to get out of my face and mind his own business.

He went to place a hand on my shoulder and I snapped. I slapped his hand away and tried to attack him. He looked confused for a moment, which allowed me to get a good punch in, right on that pretty little face of his. Understanding filled his expression and only proved to irritate me further as I stopped using the practiced and skilled punches we were taught and began wildly swinging my arms and kicking my feet, letting the anger override my precision and judgment. I took every chance I could as I repeatedly attempted to injure Dimitri. But he was quick and kept sidestepping all my attempts. Eventually he was able to gain the upper hand and tackle me to the ground, pinning my arms above my head. He was speaking to me all the while, but I couldn't make out the words over my screams and struggles to get him off of me.

I finally realized that the more I struggles, the more stuck I was, so I began to relax my muscles and stop my screams. I could hear what he was saying now and I concentrated on it, waiting for him to stop so I could figure out how to get him off of me.

"Rose. Roza. This isn't you. This isn't you. This is spirit taking over again. Please Roza. Come back to me, please come back," he spoke softly yet commandingly, determination flooding his words. I struggled to understand, but when I did I grew scared. I couldn't get the darkness out; I couldn't seem to fight it. It was in control and I was stuck in the backseat watching it all unfold, listening to Dimitri's words.

"Roza. Roza. I love you. You're strong, so strong. You can fight it Roza. Please, Roza fight it. Please Roza," he whispered in my ear now. His words encouraged me, gave me strength and I internally struggled to regain control, to push the darkness away. And then I felt it. I felt it leave my body, taking all the negative emotions with it. I let out a shaky breath and Dimitri loosened his hold on me.

"Rose. Roza. Are you okay?" he breathed, the ends of some unruly strands of hair tickled my cheek as he talked. I nodded but I was still shaken up quite a bit over what just happened. I know he noticed because before long he had me pulled to his chest and sitting in his lap, stroking my hair. I leaned my head on his chest as a few silent tears streamed down my face. Dimitri pulled back and wiped the tears away with the tips of his thumbs. Sobs wracked my body then and Dimitri hugged me to him tighter. "Shhhh, Roza. It's okay. You're alright now. Come on Roza, everything's okay. You're safe. I got you," he whispered and kissed my forehead a couple of times.

My sobs began to quiet and I felt pretty embarrassed about both my outburst and my tears. I was supposed to be strong, but instead I lose control and end up crying like a baby afterward. I ducked my head in embarrassment, but Dimitri put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"Rose, there's no reason to be embarrassed. You were able to fight it, you did fine. There's no need to feel upset over this. You are not weak, okay? You're one of the strongest people I have ever met. Don't ever forget that. We can get through this and try to figure out how to stop the effects of spirit. We can do this, Rose."

I nodded my head and offered a small smile as I wiped away the last remnants of my tears. Dimitri smiled back and winced a bit when he did. I looked at him in concern and noticed a fairly large bruise starting to form across his cheek, exactly where I had hit him. I gasped quietly and covered my mouth with one hand as the other went to his cheek, softly stroking the mark as if to soothe it.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Dimitri. I didn't mean to. Are you okay? This was my entire fault. I'm so sorry," I rushed out before Dimitri kissed me into silence.

"It's fine Rose. I'm alright. It's just a small bruise and really doesn't even hurt. Don't worry Roza, you didn't hurt me, not really," he said reassuringly. I nodded still unsure, but too exhausted to argue any further. Dimitri pulled me towards him again and wrapped his arms securely around me as if to protect me from some other source. I snuggled into his chest, remembering the loneliness I felt without him a few days ago. I missed him so much and now that I have him back I intend to keep him close to me whenever possible. Dimitri leaned his chin on the top of my head and I closed my eyes, effectively falling asleep in his arms again.

* * *

**So once again, i know it wasnt my best chapter, but I'll get there in the next chapter. Please hit the review button and tell me what you think. And if anyone has any ideas where this should go, i am always open to suggestions and i love hearing (reading really) your ideas. Thanks :)**


End file.
